1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a styrenic resin composition and a molding product formed of the same. More specifically, it relates to a flame-retardant styrenic resin composition having a high flame retardance without using an organic halogen compound and excellent in mechanical properties, impact resistance and moldability, and a molding product formed of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Styrenic resins typified by rubber-reinforced styrenic resins are excellent in mechanical properties, moldability and electric insulation properties, and therefore find wide acceptance in various fields of parts of home electric appliances, office automation equipment and automobiles.
However, since styrenic resins are inherently flammable, various techniques of imparting a flame retardance have been so far proposed in view of safety.
As a technique of imparting a flame retardance to styrenic resins, a method in which a halogen-based flame retarder having a high efficiency of a flame retardance, such as abromine compound, and antimony oxide are incorporated into a resin to impart a frame retardance has been generally employed. A flame-retardant resin composition obtained by this method involves, however, a problem of a large fuming amount in combustion.
Thus, in order to overcome the defect of the halogen-based flame retarder, a completely halogen-free flame-retardant resin has been in high demand in recent years.
As a halogen-free flame retarder, there is a phosphorus-based flame retarder, and a phosphate ester has been so far used well as a typical one. For example, a method in which a polyphosphate is added to a styrenic resin (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 24,736/1984), a method in which a phosphate ester having a specific structure is added to a rubber-reinforced styrene (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 140,270/1999) and a method in which a liquid phosphate ester is added to a styrenic resin (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5,869/1999) have been already disclosed.
However, since styrenic resins are extremely flammable, the effect of imparting a flame retardance is quite low with a phosphate ester. In the compositions obtained by the methods described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 24,736/1984, 140,270/1999 and 5,869/1999, a large amount of a phosphate ester has to be added to styrenic resins for imparting the flame retardance thereto. Consequently, not only are mechanical properties decreased, but also there are problems that a phosphate ester is bled out, contamination of a mold occurs in the molding and a gas is generated in the molding.
In order to solve these problems, a method of using a hydroxyl group-having phosphate ester is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 247,315/1993.
Nevertheless, the hydroxyl group-having phosphate ester has also quite a low effect of imparting a flame retardance. Thus, it has been difficult to solve the problems.
Since an effect of imparting a flame retardance is low with a phosphate ester, it was found that the flame retardance is improved by using melamine cyanurate as a flame-retardant aid in addition to a phosphate ester. However, this could not solve the problem that mechanical properties, an impact resistance and a moldability inherent in styrenic resins are impaired.
Besides, a method in which a phenolic novolak resin and further a compound having a triazine structure are added as a char layer forming polymer to a hydroxyl group-having phosphate ester for improving a flame retardance is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 70,448/1995.
This technique cannot solve either the problem that mechanical properties, an impact resistance and a moldability inherent in styrenic resins are impaired. Moreover, since a phenolic resin is a material having quite a poor light resistance, there is a problem that a light resistance of the resulting resin composition is decreased.
A method in which red phosphorus having a high effect of imparting a flame retardance is used as a halogen-free flame retarder and a phenolic resin having a char layer formability is added as a flame-retardant aid is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 157,866/1994.
Although a flame retardance can be imparted by this technique, mechanical properties, an impact resistance and a moldability inherent in styrenic resins are impaired. In addition, there is a problem that a molding product is colored in red phosphorus tint owing to red phosphorus.
Meanwhile, as a technique of using a phosphite ester having a similar structure to a phosphate ester, a method in which a halogen-based retarder and a phosphate ester are added to a styrenic resin for improving a heat stability (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 80,159/1974), a method in which a phosphite ester is added to ABS having a high content of acrylonitrile which tends to yellow for preventing coloration (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 94,548/1979), a method in which a phosphite ester having a molecular weight of 1,500 or more is added to modified PPE and a styrenic alloy for preventing coloration (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 174,439/1983) and a method in which a specific halogen-having compound and a phosphite ester are added to a styrenic resin for improving a heat stability (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 88,050/1992) have been already proposed. These techniques are, however, for improving a heat stability or preventing coloration and not for imparting a flame retardance.
When a phosphite ester was used as a flame retarder in a styrenic resin, a property of preventing coloration or a heat stability of a resin composition was indeed improved, but a flame retardance was rather decreased by incorporating the same into a flammable styrenic resin. Even though it was used in a large amount, a flame retardance was hardly imparted.
The invention aims to provide a flame-retardant resin composition having a high flame retardance and excellent in mechanical properties, impact resistance and moldability.
The construction of the invention is as follows.
A flame-retardant resin composition of the invention comprises (A) 100 parts by weight of a styrenic resin, (B) 1 to 30 parts by weight of one or more of phosphate ester compounds represented by the following formula (1), and (C) 0.1 to 10 parts by weight of one or more of phosphate ester compounds having a structure represented by the following formula (2) and having a long-chain alkyl group having 9 or more continuous carbon atoms in a molecule, 
wherein
R1 to R8, which may be the same or different, each represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms,
Y1 represents a direct bond, O , S, SO2, C(CH3)2, CH2 or CHPh in which Ph represents a phenyl group, Ar1 to Ar4, which may be the same or different, each represent a phenyl group or a phenyl group substituted with a halogen-free organic residue,
n is an integer of at least 0, and
k and m are each an integer of at least 0 and at most 2, provided k+m is at least 0 and at most 2.
Further, a molding product of the invention is formed by molding the flame-retardant resin composition.
The flame-retardant resin composition and the molding product formed of the same in the invention are specifically described below.
The styrenic resin (A) used in the invention is a polymer polymerizing a monomer or a monomer mixture containing an aromatic vinyl monomer as a main constituting component. Examples of this aromatic vinyl monomer include styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, p-methylstyrene, vinyl toluene, tert-butylstyrene and o-ethylstyrene. Especially, styrene and xcex1-methylstyrene are preferably used. These may be used either singly or in combination.
For imparting properties such as a chemical resistance and a heat resistance to the styrenic resin, another vinyl monomer copolymerizable with the aromatic vinyl monomer may be copolymerized. Examples of another vinyl monomer include acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile, ethacrylonitrile, (meth)acrylic acid, methyl (meth)acrylate, ethyl (meth)acrylate, n-propyl (meth)acrylate, n-butyl (meth)acrylate, tert-butyl (meth)acrylate, n-hexyl (meth)acrylate, glycidyl (meth)acrylate, glycidyl itaconate, allylglycidyl ether, styrene-p-glycidyl ether, p-glycidylstyrene, 2-hydroxyethyl (meth)acrylate, 3-hydroxypropyl (meth)acrylate, 3-hydroxypropyl (meth)acrylate, 2,3,4,5,6-pentahydroxyhexyl (meth)acrylate, 2,3,4,5,6-pentahydroxyhexyl (meth)acrylate, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydroxypentyl acrylate, maleic acid, maleic anhydride, monoethylmaleate, itaconic acid, itaconic anhydride, phthalic acid, N-methylmaleimide, N-ethylmaleimide, N-cyclohexylmaleimide, N-phenylmaleimide, acrylamide, methacrylamide, N-methylacrylamide, butoxymethylacrylamide, N-propylmethacrylamide, aminoethyl acrylate, propylaminoethyl acrylate, dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate, ethylaminopropyl methacrylate, phenylaminoethyl methacrylate, cyclohexylaminoethyl methacrylate, N-vinyldiethylamine, N-acetylvinylamine, allylamine, methacrylamine, N-methylallylamine, p-aminostyrene, 2-isopropenyloxazoline, 2-vinyloxazoline, 2-acroyloxazoline and 2-styryloxazoline. Especially, acrylonitrile is preferably used.
In the styrenic resin (A), the copolymerization ratio of the aromatic vinyl monomer, the main constituting component, is between 50 and 99% by weight, preferably between 60 and 90% by weight in view of a balance of properties of the resin composition, such as a moldability and a chemical resistance. When a vinyl cyanide monomer is used as a copolymerizable component, the copolymerization ratio of this copolymerizable component is between 1 and 50% by weight, preferably between 10 and 40% by weight. Further, the copolymerization ratio of another vinyl monomer copolymerizable therewith can be in the range of 50% by weight or less.
With respect to the styrenic resin (A), it is advisable that an intrinsic viscosity measured at 30xc2x0 C. in a methyl ethyl ketone solvent is between 0.3 and 0.7 dl/g, preferably between 0.4 and 0.6 dl/g and an intrinsic viscosity measured at 30xc2x0 C. in an N,N-dimethylformamide solvent is between 0.3 and 0.8 dl/g, preferably between 0.4 and 0.7 dl/g because a resin composition which is excellent in impact resistance and moldability is obtained.
A method for producing the styrenic resin (A) is not particularly limited, and an ordinary method such as a bulk polymerization method, a suspension polymerization method, an emulsion polymerization method, a bulk-suspension polymerization method or a solution-bulk polymerization method can be used.
Further, in order to greatly improve properties of the styrenic resin, such as an impact resistance, it is advisable to use a rubber-modified styrenic resin in which a rubbery polymer is dispersed in a matrix made of the aromatic vinyl polymer.
Examples of the rubbery polymer include diene rubbers such as polybutadiene, a styrene-butadiene copolymer, an acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer, a styrene-butadiene block copolymer and a butyl acrylate-butadiene copolymer, acrylic rubbers such as polybutyl acrylate, polyisoprene and an ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymer. Of these, polybutadiene and butadiene copolymers are preferably used.
A weight average particle diameter of rubber particles of the rubbery polymer is preferably between 0.15 and 0.6 xcexcm, more preferably between 0.2 and 0.55 xcexcm in view of an impact resistance. The average weight particle diameter of the rubber particles can be measured by the sodium alginate method described in Rubber Age, vol. 88, pp. 484 to 490, (1960), by E. Schmidt, P. H. Biddison, in which by using the fact that there is a difference in a particle diameter of polybutadiene to be creamed depending on a concentration of sodium alginate, a particle diameter of a cumulative weight fraction of 50% is calculated from a weight ratio of a creamed product and a cumulative weight fraction of a sodium alginate concentration.
The rubbery polymer is incompatible with the styrenic resin as the matrix. Accordingly, when a component compatible with the matrix is grafted on the rubbery polymer, the impact resistance can be all the more improved. That is, it is preferable to use a graft polymer obtained by graft-polymerizing an aromatic vinyl monomer or the monomer mixture in the presence of the rubbery polymer. With respect to the monomer used in the graft polymerization, the same component as in the aromatic vinyl polymer being the matrix is preferably used in the same amount, and the composition and the graft amount are not particularly limited. It is advisable to adjust the composition and the graft amount so as not to impair the dispersibility of the rubbery polymer.
Specifically, a method in which a graft polymer (a) obtained by graft-polymerizing a rubbery polymer with a monomer or a monomer mixture containing the a monomer and a styrenic polymer (b) obtained by polymerizing a rubbery polymer with a monomer or a monomer mixture containing the aromatic vinyl monomer are melt-kneaded to produce a rubber-reinforced styrenic resin is preferably used industrially and economically.
With respect to the amounts of the rubbery polymer and the monomer or the monomer mixture in obtaining the graft polymer (a), it is advisable that the rubbery polymer is between 10 and 80% by weight, preferably between 20 and 70% by weight. When the amount of the rubbery polymer is less than 10% by weight, the impact resistance of the resin composition is decreased. When it exceeds 80% by weight, the impact resistance of the resin composition and the appearance of the molding product are sometimes impaired.
The graft polymer (a) can be obtained by a known polymerization method such as emulsion polymerization or bulk polymerization. A method in which a mixture comprising a monomer or a monomer mixture, a radical initiator and a chain transfer agent is continuously fed to a polymerization vessel in the presence of a rubbery polymer latex to conduct emulsion polymerization is preferable in view of the operation.
During the polymerization of the graft polymer (a), the monomer or the monomer mixture is polymerized as the graft component, while an ungrafted polymer is generated at the same time. With respect to the properties of the ungrafted polymer, it is preferable that an intrinsic viscosity measured at 30xc2x0 C. in a methyl ethyl ketone solvent is between 0.20 and 0.60 dl/g and an intrinsic viscosity measured at 30xc2x0 C. in an N,N-dimethylformamide solvent is between 0.25 and 0.75 dl/g because a resin composition excellent in impact resistance and surface appearance is obtained.
The styrenic polymer (b) can be produced in the same manner as the styrenic resin (A).
When the rubber-reinforced styrenic resin used in the invention is obtained by melt-kneading the graft polymer (a) and the styrenic polymer (b) such that the content of the rubbery polymer is 10% by weight or more, the impact resistance can satisfactorily be increased. Thus, it is preferable.
Specific examples of the rubber-modified styrenic resin include impact-resistant polystyrene, an ABS resin, a transparent ABS resin, an AAS resin (acrylonitrile-acrylic rubber-styrene copolymer) and an AES resin (acrylonitrile-ethylene propylene rubber-styrene copolymer).
As the styrenic resin (A), the resins obtained by the foregoing method may be used either singly or in combination.
The phosphate ester compounds (B) used as the fire retarder in the invention are represented by formula (1).
First, the structure of the phosphate ester compounds represented by formula (1) is described.
In formula (1), n is an integer of at least 0, and k and m are each an integer of at least 0 and at most 2, provided k+m is at least 0 and at most 2. Preferably, k and m are each an integer of at least 0 and at most 1. More preferably, k and m are each 1.
In formula (1), R1 to R8, which may be the same or different, each represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms. Specific examples of the alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-isopropyl, neopentyl, tert-pentyl, 2-isopropyl, 3-isopropyl and neoisopropyl groups. A hydrogen atom and methyl and ethyl groups are preferable, and a hydrogen atom is more preferable.
Y1 represents a direct bond, O , S, SO2, C(CH3)2, CH2 or CHPh in which Ph represents a phenyl group.
Ar1 to Ar4, which may be the same or different, each represents a phenyl group or a phenyl group substituted with a halogen-free organic residue. Specific examples thereof include phenyl, tolyl, xylyl, cumenyl, mesityl, naphthyl, indenyl and anthryl groups. Phenyl, tolyl, xylyl, cumenyl and naphthyl groups are preferable, and phenyl, tolyl and xylyl groups are more preferable.
The amount of the phosphate ester compound (B) represented by formula (1) is between 1 and 30 parts by weight, preferably 2 to 25 parts by weight, more preferably between 3 and 20 parts by weight, especially preferably between 5 and 15 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the styrenic resin (A).
When the amount of the phosphate ester compound (B) is less than 1 part by weight, no satisfactory flame retardance is provided. When it exceeds 30 parts by weight, it cannot sometimes be melt-kneaded with the styrenic resin (A). Further, mechanical properties or a heat resistance of a molding product is sometimes impaired. Thus, it is unwanted.
The phosphate ester compounds (B) represented by formula (1) may be used either singly or in combination.
The phosphate ester compound (C) used as another flame retarder in the invention has the structure represented by formula (2) and has the long-chain alkyl group having 9 or more continuous carbon atoms in the molecule.
In the phosphate ester compound (C), a phosphate ester compound represented by the following formula (3) or (4) is preferable in view of the flame retardance, the impact resistance and the moldability, and a phosphate ester compound represented by the following formula (4) is more preferable. 
The phosphite ester compound represented by formula (3) or (4) is described below.
In formula (3), u is an integer of at least 0. Further, s and t are each an integer of at least 0 and at most 2, provided s+t is at least 0 and at most 2.
Further, in formula (3), R1 to R16, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydro gen atom or an alkyl group having to 5 carbon atoms. Specific examples of the alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-isopropyl, tert-pentyl, 2-isopropyl, neopentyl and 3-isopropyl groups.
Y2 represents a direct bond, O , S, SO2, C(CH3)2, CH2 or CHPh in which Ph represents a phenyl group.
Ar5 to Ar8 and Ar9 and Ar10, which may be the same or different, each represents an alkyl group, a phenyl group, or an alkyl group or phenyl group substituted with a halogen-free organic residue. At least one, preferably one or more of Ar5 to Ar9 and at least one, preferably one or both of Ar9 and Ar10 have a long-chain alkyl group or a long-chain alkyl group substituted with a halogen-free organic residue. In this case, the number of continuous carbon atoms of the long-chain alkyl group or the substituted long-chain alkyl group is 9 or more, preferably 13 or more, more preferably 18 or more. When the long-chain alkyl group or the substituted long-chain alkyl group is absent, the flame retardance, the impact resistance and the moldability of the invention are not enhanced, but sometimes the flame retardance is rather decreased. Thus, it is unwanted.
Specific examples of Ar5 to Ar8 and Ar9 and Ar10. include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-isopropyl, neopentyl, tert-pentyl, 2-isopropyl, 3-isopropyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, tridecyl, octadecyl, 2-methyloctyl, 2,2-dimethyloctyl, 4-methyl-5-ethyloctyl, 2-nonyl-2-butenyl, phenyl, tolyl, xylyl, cumenyl, mesityl, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl, 2,6-di-tert-butylphenyl, naphthyl, indenyl, anthryl, nonylphenyl, tridecylphenyl, octadecylphenyl and 2-nonyl-2-butenylphenyl groups. At least one of Ar5 to Ar8 and at least one of Ar9 and Ar10 have a long-chain alkyl group and a substituted long-chain alkyl group such as octyl, nonyl, decyl, tridecyl, octadecyl, 2-methyloctyl, 2,2-dimethyloctyl, 4-methyl-5-ethyloctyl, 2-nonyl-2-butenyl, nonylphenyl, tridecylphenyl and octadecylphenyl groups. Especially, tridecyl, octadecyl, nonylphenyl, tridecylphenyl and octadecylphenyl groups are preferable.
The amount of the phosphite ester compound (C) having the structure represented by formula (2) is between 0.1 and 10 parts by weight, preferably between 0.3 and 5 parts by weight, more preferably between 0.5 and 3 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the styrenic resin (A).
When the amount of the phosphate ester compound (C) is less than 0.1 part by weight, the flame retardance, the impact resistance and the moldability are not improved satisfactorily. When it exceeds 10 parts by weight, the flame retardance is sometimes rather decreased. Thus, it is unwanted.
The phosphite ester compounds (C) may be used either singly or in combination.
In the invention, for further increasing the flame retardance and the impact resistance, it is advisable to use a silicone rubber and/or a silicone resin (D). The silicone rubber and/or the silicone resin (D) here referred to is a polyorganosiloxane resinous polymer or copolymer made of chemically bound siloxane units selected from units represented by the following formulas (5) to (8) and mixtures thereof. 
wherein R represents a group selected from a saturated or unsaturated monovalent hydrocarbon group, a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl group, an alkoxyl group, an aryl group, a vinyl group and an allyl group.
Such a polyorganosiloxane resinous polymer or copolymer can further have a reactive functional group in the molecule or in the end of the molecule. Examples of the reactive functional group include epoxy, acryloxy, methacryloxy, vinyl, phenyl and N-xcex2-(N-vinylbenzylamino)ethyl-xcex3-aminoalkyl hydrochloride groups.
The silicone rubber and/or the silicone resin (D) may be mixed with a silica filler. The silicone rubber and the silica filler can be mixed by a known method. Still further, the composition comprising the silicone rubber and the silica filler can contain an alkoxysilane coupling agent.
As the silane coupling agent, a silane coupling agent having at least one alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in a molecule and any of epoxy, acryloxy, methacryloxy, vinyl, phenyl, N-xcex2-(N-vinylbenzylamino)ethyl-xcex3-aminoalkyl hydrochloride and hydroxy groups is available. Among others, a silane coupling agent having any of epoxy, acryloxy and methacryloxy groups can preferably be used.
The amount of the silicone rubber and/or the silicone resin (D) is between 0.1 and 3 parts by weight, preferably between 0.3 and 2 parts by weight, more preferably between 0.5 and 1 part by weight per 100 parts by weight of the styrenic resin. The use of the same in this range can further increase the flame retardance.
The silicone rubbers and/or silicone resins (D) may be used either singly or in combination.
Moreover, in the invention, it is advisable to use a phenolic antioxidant (E). This is because a higher flame retardance can be maintained by a synergistic effect with the phosphite ester compound (C).
The phenolic antioxidant (E) here is not particularly limited, and one or more of known compounds can be used as required.
The amount of the phenolic antioxidant (E) is between 0.1 and 3 parts by weight, preferably between 0.2 and 1 part by weight, more preferably between 0.3 and 0.5 part by weight per 100 parts by weight of the styrenic resin (A).
The flame-retardant resin composition of the invention can further contain, as required, at least one of ordinary additives, for example, inorganic fillers such as glass fibers, glass powders, glass beads, glass flakes, alumina, alumina fibers, carbon fibers, graphite fibers, stainless steel fibers, whiskers, potassium titanate fibers, wollastonite, asbestos, hard clay, calcinedclay, talc, kaolin, mica, calciumcarbonate, magnesium carbonate, aluminum oxide and minerals; hindered phenol-based, benzotriazole-based, benzophenone-based, benzoate-based and cyanoacrylate-based ultraviolet absorbers and lubricants; higher fatty acid-based, acid ester-based, acid amide-based and higher alcohol-based lubricants and plasticizers; release agents such as montanic acid and salts, esters and hard esters thereof, stearyl alcohol, stella amide and ethylene wax; coloration preventing agents such as phosphite salts and hypophosphite salts; nucleating agents; amine-based, sulfonic acid-based and polyether-based antistatic agents; and colorants such as carbon black and pigments.
The flame-retardant resin composition of the invention is produced by a known method. For example, it is produced by preliminarily mixing the styrenic resin (A), the phosphate ester compound (B), the phosphate ester compound (C) and other additives, or separately feeding the same to an extruder, and thoroughly melt-kneading the mixture at a temperature of 150 to 300xc2x0 C. In this instance, for example, a monoaxial, diaxial or triaxial extruder having a xe2x80x9cunimeltxe2x80x9d-type screw and a kneader can be used. Especially, it is preferable to use a few kneading elements in a screw in inserted or non-inserted state for controlling an aspect ratio.
The flame-retardant resin composition of the invention is excellent in not only the flame retardance but also the mechanical properties, the impact resistance and the moldability, and is melt-moldable. Accordingly, it can be extrusion-molded, injection-molded and press-molded. Thus, it can be molded into films, tubes, rods and products having any desired shape and size.
The molded products formed of the flame-retardant resin composition of the invention can find wide acceptance in electric and electronic parts, automobile parts, mechanical mechanism parts, housings of office automation equipment and home electric appliances and parts thereof.
Specific examples of the molding products formed of the flame-retardant resin composition in the invention include various gears, various cases, electric and electronic parts such as sensors, LEP lamps, connectors, sockets, resistors, relay cases, switches, coil bobbins, condensers, variable condenser cases, optical pickups, oscillators, terminal strips, transformers, plugs, printed wiring boards, tuners, speakers, microphones, headphones, small motors, magnetic head bases, power modules, housings, semiconductors, liquid crystals, FDD carriages, FDD chassis, motor brush holders, parabola antennas and computer parts, parts of home and office electric appliances typified by VTR parts, television set parts, irons, hair dryers, rice cooker parts, electronic oven parts, sound unit parts such as audio parts and audio laser disc compact disc, illumination parts, refrigerator parts, air conditioner parts, typewriter parts and word processor parts, office computer parts, telephone set parts, facsimile parts, copier parts, washing units, bearings such as oilless bearings, stern bearings and submerged bearings, machine parts typified by motor parts, lighters and typewriters, parts of optical instrument and precision instrument typified by microscopes, binoculars, cameras and clocks, alternator terminals, alternator connectors, IC regulators, valves such as exhaust gas valves, fuel, exhaust and intake pipes, air intake nozzle snorkels, intake manifolds, fuel pumps, engine cooling water joints, carburetor main bodies, carburetor spacers, exhaust gas sensors, cooling water sensors, oil temperature sensors, brake pat wear sensors, throttle position sensors, crank shaft position sensors, air flow meters, air conditioner thermostat bases, heating hot water flow control valves, brush holders for radiator motor, water pump impellers, turbine vanes, wipermotor parts, distributors, starter switches, starter relays, transmission wire harnesses, window washer nozzles, air conditioner panel switch substrates, fuel solenoid valve coils, fuse connectors, horn terminals, insulation plates of electric parts, step motor rotors, lamp sockets, lamp reflectors, lamp housings, brake pistons, solenoid bobbins, engine oil filters and igniter cases. It is quite useful in these fields.